


It will get better

by Makiaru



Series: Will it get better? [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Butsuma's A+ Parenting, F/M, Hashirama is a Bad Brother, M/M, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makiaru/pseuds/Makiaru
Summary: Madara was at a loss. He’d been with Tobirama for two months now and Tobirama still switched between pulling closer and pulling away. Madara tried to be better but at times it seemed like it wasn’t enough and he didn’t know what he could do.This is a sequel to 'It can get better'.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Touka/Uchiha Izuna
Series: Will it get better? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192796
Comments: 25
Kudos: 179





	It will get better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vienna09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienna09/gifts), [kubraustun1178](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kubraustun1178/gifts), [Miray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miray/gifts), [TOBIRAHIME](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOBIRAHIME/gifts).



> This is a sequel to 'It can get better'. It might be easier to read that first.  
> There had been a request for me to continue that from: Vienna09, Miray, kubraustun1178, and TOBIRAHIME.  
> I was honestly not sure what to do with it but I started writing and eventually I had three pages and decided I might as well continue. So here it is. I hope you'll like it.

Touka had spent the time that her cousin was away getting to know his new friend. She liked Izuna, he was funny and rational in all the ways Madara was not. He was also a little shit in all the ways Madara could be. But she could deal, it wasn’t like she didn’t have her moments. She had spent quite a bit of time silently laughing at Hashirama as well. She had always known that Tobirama did a lot for the village but she’d never known how much exactly. She thought that Hashirama hadn’t known either. The only person in the village Touka felt slightly sorry for was Mito. She’d lost her soulmate to paperwork until Tobirama came back. Well, Mito might do well with someone else’s stupidity influencing her thoughts. There was one more thing that she really enjoyed in these weeks. She had noticed a tiny Uchiha stalking her.

“Why is Kagami stalking you?” Izuna was a bit pouty but he could deal.

“Jealous?” Touka smirked. “Did you think you’re the only one who has the right to stalk me?”

“But…..” Izuna wasn’t sure what to think of this. “He’s…..” The spluttering was somewhat adorable. “What even does he want?”

“Tobirama probably.” Touka shrugged.

“Oh! I forgot Tobirama teaches the brat.”

“Don’t call him that when Tobi can hear. He might kill you for it.”

“So why stalk you?”

“I’m not good with teaching so I told him to find someone and follow them without them noticing.”

“Shouldn’t you say you noticed?”

“I’ll burst his bubble later.” Touka smirked. “Tobi would be angry if I upset his student.”

“Tobi…” Izuna said with a smirk, “would be very upset that you’re not teaching him.”

“I am teaching him. I just use a different teaching method.”

“Did you know aniki and Tobirama are due back today?”

And there Izuna had called the only bad thing about the nice last few weeks. Her darling cousin had to be on a mission with that brute that called himself a co-founder of this village. She might even understand the idea but Hashirama came up with it so there had to be something wrong with it.

Izuna twitched slightly at the killing intent leaking from Touka. He didn’t really pity his brother, it was his own fault after all. He hoped that they would sort things out between the two of them. Madara had been better about it and Tobirama still had that weird crush on his brother. “We can wait at the gates. It probably won’t be too long and there’s a nice teahouse there.” He swallowed. “We can see immediately if things went well and maybe diffuse things before they enter the village and destroy everything.” Looking at Touka he wasn’t sure if she wanted to diffuse the tension or just let Hashirama deal with it all. Maybe it would be better if they let Hashirama deal with it. Served him right.

* * *

Tobirama was still in a state of shock. He didn’t understand how this could’ve happened. Things like this didn’t happen to him. Nice things were for nice people. He was a monster. Everyone said he was a monster, even his brother on occasion. He didn’t deserve his soulmate. He remembered a particularly vicious comment from one of the clan elders. She had said, just within earshot, that if Tobirama had a soulmate it wouldn’t work out anyway. There would be no way any soulmate would want him, it was better just to marry him of for a trade deal. Now running next to Madara he realized that there was a decent chance this was only temporary. That there was a decent chance that Madara would come to his senses as soon as the ‘new and shiny’ wore off. He might be selfish, he might be stupid, but he wanted to make the most of this while it lasted. He wanted to loving words Madara had been saying to him since he figured out in the inn. He wanted the gentleness with which he had fixed the bandages on his wound this morning. He wanted the gentle smile when Tobirama asked if this was going in the mission report. He wanted the easy agreement when Tobirama asked if they could try for this to work before making it official. He knew that hiding it gave Madara an easy out when the time came but he also knew that hiding it would spare him the incredulousness, the nasty remarks when people found out. It would also save him from the fake pity, knowing looks and the ‘I told you so’ when it would inevitably end. He didn’t know why Madara agreed and a small part of him feared it was because Madara didn’t want to be seen with him or that Madara indeed wanted that easy out. He wanted Madara, he wanted all of Madara and he would take it for as long as he could have it. He would hold it and he didn’t care if it was fake as long as it could be his for a bit. There was still about a mile to go before they would reach Konoha when Madara stopped.

“What do you want to do?” Madara asked in the same gentle tone of voice he had adopted since he found out they were soulmates. He didn’t want to hurt his soulmate more than he already had. He didn’t want to yell at him and he didn’t want to make him doubt his love for even one second. He would agree to everything he said.

“I don’t understand.” And he didn’t. For all that Tobirama was a genius he didn’t understand what Madara was asking here.

“You wanted to hide the soulbond.” And Madara understood, he understood the doubt even if he wanted to scream it from the rooftops. He knew Tobirama didn’t like the fuss and he wanted Tobirama comfortable with this. Not just because he was his soulmate, not just because of guilt, but because Tobirama was an amazing person and deserved all of that and more. Because when he allowed himself to really look Madara could see that everyone threated Tobirama wrong. He understood Tobirama’s need to hide because that’s what he’s always done. He didn’t like it but he could accommodate to Tobirama’s wishes.

“Yes?”

Madara heard more doubt in the voice than was supposed to be there. “I wanted to know if that meant that I could take you on dates as long as I don’t tell people about the soulmark?”

Tobirama knew that if they’d been running that he’d fallen down the branch he’d been jumping to. “You want to take me out on dates?”

“You don’t want to?” Madara feared that maybe Tobirama didn’t want this at all. That he’d been wrong in his earlier observations and that Tobirama just couldn’t forgive him.

“I’d like that.” Tobirama looked down at the ground while hating his pale skin colour. If he looked up he was sure Madara would see his blush. He wasn’t really certain Madara couldn’t see his blush right now. “To go on a date.”

Madara smiled. “Great. I think we might need a night of rest after we get back and I need some time to plan things but can I pick you up tomorrow afternoon?”

Tobirama blinked a couple of times before nodding. “Yes,” He nodded again. “I’d like that.”

“Great.” Madara beamed. “I can’t be a proper soulmate either way without spending some time courting you. We need some time for that.”

Tobirama blinked again and his mind couldn’t really compute the new information.

“We need to give a mission report to Hashirama first in person and then on paper.” Madara gave a playful glare at Tobirama. “Why even did you come up with it?”

Tobirama was getting to defend himself when Madara gave a laugh.

“Don’t worry I understand the need for paperwork. Unlike Hashirama.” Madara smiled. “I’ll write it you sleep.”

Tobirama shook his head. “I need something to do anyway I might as well be writing the report.”

“If you really feel the need to do something I’m sure your desk is buried and you might wanna dig it up. But of course that can wait for a few more days.” Madara waved it away when Tobirama paled. “It’ll probably go faster when we do it together and you do seem to have an unnatural amount of paperwork. I’ll plan how to distribute it and you can work on the important things.”

Tobirama didn’t really know what to say to that so when he came back and Madara gave a quick and efficient report he was just glad it was over. With a sense of foreboding he walked towards his own office and found it…. Surprisingly clean.

“We missed you coming in little cousin.”

Tobirama turned to see his favourite cousin standing in the doorway.

“When we noticed you were in the village we figured you’d either be in bed, in your lab or here. I’m very disappointed that it’s here.”

“We?” Tobirama asked hesitantly. He didn’t really want to know who we was in this context. “What happened to my paperwork?”

“Me and Izuna. Izuna hired you an assistant. An Akamichi, surprisingly efficient. She’s been cleaning and ordering your paperwork and giving it to people who have something to say about it.” She gestured to the near empty desk.

Tobirama felt his heart sinking. He knew his brother didn’t particularly like him and that he mostly kept him around for how efficient he was with the paperwork and clan matters before that. He didn’t even want to know what would happen if he were to be replaced.

“Mito and I took over for a while and cousin I have to say you have way too much work.” Touka continued keeping a sharp eye on him. “You’ll be swamped again tomorrow. People are apparently completely useless when you’re not here to direct them. It took two Sarutobi and one Shimura to figure out one piece of paper that you’d have done in ten minutes. Useless all of them.”

Well that at least was something. He was better at it and as such still useful to some extent.

“Of course you still have the last say. You need to make sure these people don’t mess up. And you can finally get started on that ranking system you wanted to work on.” Touka said cheerfully. She had just taken half of her cousin’s work away and she would like to see him try get it back. “You look like you need dinner. There is a new fish restaurant that opened while you were away. Izuna says it’s good.”

That stopped Tobirama’s train of thoughts. “Izuna?” He had hear Touka say Izuna thrice now. This had to be a pattern.

“We decided to hang out and commiserate about Hashirama’s stupidity and Mito’s plight to have to deal with him.” Touka smiled a bit of a sharkish grin. “You look like you need dinner and a talk.”

* * *

Madara meanwhile was rushing through his room and looking at different things and Izuna could make no sense of any of it.

“What are you doing?”

“I need to find something.”

“The specificity is astounding.” Izuna rolled his eyes and ignored the tiny voice in his head that said one day they would roll right out of his head. The voice sounded like Touka and he decided he only had to listen to her when she was actually there.

“The file about Kagami’s teacher.”

Izuna froze. This didn’t sound good. “Why would you need that?” He didn’t know what got his brother thinking about Kagami but if it was a way to finally get him a teacher that could keep him away from Tobirama things would be bad.

Madara froze. He knew that tone of voice. It was the tone Izuna used when he’d done something that he really wasn’t supposed to do. The things varied from eating the last cookie to setting the compound on fire but it was never good. “What did you do?”

Izuna backed up a bit. “I might’ve found a teacher for Kagami and as acting head I filled in the forms and filed them.” Izuna was surprised by how much his brother deflated. “It’s a good teacher I promise.”

Madara pouted, honest to go pouted. “We’ll just change it again.” He shrugged. He would get Kagami back to Tobirama. He had so much to make up for and this had seemed relatively simple.

“Aniki.” Izuna tried. “It’s really a good teacher and Kagami likes him.”

Madara stopped in his tracks. He couldn’t hurt Kagami over this. “Who?” He eventually asked.

“Now, don’t be mad.” Izuna held up his hands in a placating gesture. “There’s no need to be angry.”

“Who?” Madara gritted his teeth. “Tell me now.” He knew he wasn’t going to like this.

“Aniki you don’t really like him but he’s a great teacher.” Izuna knew he was dancing around the subject and that his brother wouldn’t allow it much longer.

“WHO?!” He screamed. Madara was quite proud of his vocal chords and was quite certain his yell could be heard at the other side of the compound.

“Tobirama.” Izuna said. He was prepared for his brother to get angry but Madara just seem thoughtful.

“You already told him?” Madara could work with this. He could make it more official than Izuna ever could. He had a lot more authority and if he agreed no one would ever dare go against it. He was a bit upset that his brother did it before him but he’d deal. Tobirama got what he wanted and that was what this was about.

Izuna wanted to nod just so Madara couldn’t get between it again but Madara seemed willing to listen this time. Maybe bark brain actually had a good idea when he sent the two of them on a mission together. “We didn’t…. Touka would during dinner this evening. You can probably stop it but it would be quite a bit harder.” Izuna tried to dissuade his brother from actually stopping this.

“It’s fine.” Madara eventually said. “Let me see the forms.” When Madara got the forms and read them he signed them as well. “How is Touka going to tell him without the forms to back it up?”

Izuna just stared at him dumbly. “I don’t know?”

“I’ll give him a copy tomorrow. One that includes my signature.” Madara decided. “I was going to see him tomorrow anyway.” It took everything he had not to spill about the date and ask advice. Madara was well aware that his little brother was better at the entire dating thing. He could ask. He just had to be subtle about it. “So you and Touka dating now?”

Izuna nearly choked on air. “Change of subject much?” He was sort of dating Touka but that was not anything he was going to say to Madara. Izuna could make a list of Senju that Madara didn’t like and Touka had a comfortable place in the top ten. And it wasn’t really dating anyway. They were friends. Friends that Izuna might be interested in extending to lovers but for now they were friends.

“That’s a yes!” Madara pointed a finger at Izuna accusingly. “Since when?”

Izuna shifted his foot. “We got along for a few months before you left and we’ve been dating for about two weeks now. Well not dating I guess. We hang out as friends but eventually it might lead to something more.” It might lead to dating. Proper dating. Not the roses and serenades kind, Touka would kill him. But the having lunch and dinner together and sparring just because they wanted to spend time together. He would buy her a new sword and she would use it to kick his ass. They could spend hours complaining about everything and everyone. Hashirama was a well-covered subject. Yes they were dating. No they hadn’t even done so much but kiss. So dating not dating. Especially in the beginning they mostly talked about Tobirama.

“Awww….” Madara teased. “What do you two lovebirds do?” Madara was a big brother and had teasing rights.

“Not lovebirds. And we spar.” Izuna didn’t want to deal with this. “We eat lunch. We eat dinner. We talk. All things friends do too.”

Madara blinked. “Huh. Always thought you slept with girls on the first date.”

Izuna was slowly getting pissed. “Not if I want to keep them and they’re not really dates.” He could be a perfect gentleman thank you very much. “And how is your and Tobirama’s sexual tension going?” Ha take that brother. He however didn’t get the response he expected.

Madara spluttered, turned red, spluttered some more and threw Izuna in the koi pond. 

* * *

Touka was studying Tobirama in a way only she really could.

Tobirama was calmer. Yes, he was tired from the trip but he looked like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He didn’t look the way he would’ve if he just spent an extended mission with someone he didn’t like. He had a certain tenseness as well though. He gave of the same feeling as he had when he wanted to ask Hashirama something he knew was going to be denied. He looked the way he did a week before his new pet project was taken away when he had already known it would be. But above all he looked almost excited.

Touka hummed putting a small piece of fish between her chopsticks. “Want to tell me about it?”

“Nothing to tell.” Tobirama replied a bit too fast.

“Don’t insult my intelligence.” Touka narrowed her eyes in a way that she hardly ever had to do to Tobirama. She wasn’t pleased at being underestimated and she was going to show the other person why it was a bad idea to displease her.

“Nothing to worry about.” Tobirama corrected. He wasn’t really ready to talk about this. He hadn’t even properly sorted it out in his mind and he was sure he wouldn’t be able to put it in words.

Touka narrowed her eyes but didn’t push. “How was your mission?” If Tobirama wasn’t just going to give her the answers she wanted she would talk around until he gave her enough to figure it out. She had just underestimated how well Tobirama knew her.

Tobirama was perfectly capable of saying just enough about things he didn’t want to talk about, to prevent people from getting suspicious. He had learned early on that the moment you didn’t say something that was the thing people asked most questions about. So he went about it chronologically. He told her about how he and Madara had made a sort of cease fire. They originally only talked about the mission but eventually talked about village related projects. It would explain Madara and him getting along better now but it wouldn’t push too much. He told her about the negotiations. The things that went well and the things that had frustrated him. He made some remarks about Madara but made sure it was no less than two and no more than four. Explain the trip back. Play off the injury, he always did and Touka would ask. If Touka thought she found what he was hiding she would stop looking for more….. He hoped.

Touka glared at nothing in particular. Her meeting with Tobirama so far had gotten her absolutely nothing. She knew he was lying and she knew he was hiding more than an injury and she didn’t know where exactly to prod. Damn Tobirama for being such a skilled liar. She didn’t want to think about how it had been born out of necessity. Well see if her cousin could still be such an accomplished liar when she had properly distracted him and went for a sneak attack. “We, Izuna and I, got you a present.” She saw Tobirama’s eyes narrow in suspicion when she handed him a piece of paper.

Tobirama sighed. He wanted this to be official but if Mito couldn’t get it done neither could Touka. Then a small thought crept into his mind. But Izuna already said yes and Madara might not be really opposed right now. Maybe later but right now he might think it’s alright. If he could get Madara to sign it now before he got sick of him…. He might be able to keep Kagami officially. Unofficially he never gave Kagami back.

“See this clause?” Touka pointed. That was the one that said unless there were valid reasons the decision of the acting clan head could not be overturned. “That includes Madara. And if your and Madara’s cease fire lasts he might not even attempt it ever. He would lose. But it would be nice if he didn’t attempt it. This is only a copy I made before handing Izuna the official one to file in the clan archives.”

Tobirama wanted to hug this piece of paper and he was going to make very sure he would thank Izuna later. Maybe bring him a box of that dango he likes so much. “Thank you. Thank you Touka.”

“You’re very welcome.” Her smile turned wider. “Now I’m sure you wouldn’t mind telling me what you missed in your earlier explanation of your trip.” She should’ve seen it coming but she still didn’t. Tobirama put all his defences up at once.

“I’ve told you all the information that’s relevant to you.” Tobirama melted a bit again. “Thank you for this.” He gestured to the piece of paper he hadn’t let go of since he got it. “I need to do things. And as you said I probably need rest.”

Touka glared at the empty spot her cousin left. That hadn’t gone like she planned. Well parts did but most of it didn’t. She was worried for her cousin and the feeling that something was off only got bigger when he cousin told her he needed to sleep. He hadn’t even said he needed to sleep after he had missed sleep for nearly a week after he’d been buried in work. Something was up and she’d figure it out if it was the last thing she did. She just needed a different source. Madara was her only other option. Lucky for her she had a cute guy that also was very close to Madara. She’d get her answers if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

The next time Tobirama saw Madara he didn’t even have to ask about Kagami. He got a more official copy handed of the contract Touka handed him yesterday, only this one also included Madara’s signature. “Thank you.” He said before promptly turning back inside to file it with other important documents.

Madara let himself in and studied the house of his soulmate. It was filled with books. Books that were stacked everywhere. There seemed to be special places for important things but the rest was just stacked everywhere. The wall held pictures of Touka, Mito, Hashirama, Itama and Kawarama. Hashirama and Tobirama’s younger brothers. There were some newer pictures of Kagami and two other boys. Something gave Madara the sneaking suspicion that Kagami’s inability to follow rules had extended to his ban on seeing Tobirama. Madara was glad now but was certain he’d have been livid if he’d figured that out before the mission.

“Did you want to leave?” Tobirama’s voice sounded insecure. He sounded insecure in a way that Madara wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t spent so much time observing him even before the mission.

“Yes. I’m not very experienced in setting up dates. I took inspiration from Izuna’s earlier conquests.” Madara said and he was glad that got a small smile from Tobirama.

“You’re probably better at it than I am. I also think Izuna’s casual dating days are over for now.”

“Touka doesn’t seem the sharing type.” Madara agreed. He then took Tobirama to a relatively small out of the way teashop. He was glad that the conversation only stuttered a bit very now and then. He asked Tobirama about his books and Tobirama asked him about his hobbies. They talked about family and work and things went surprisingly well. When Madara had brought him home Tobirama had frozen when Madara kissed his cheek. Madara could deal with that. He had figured long ago that Tobirama probably hadn’t been hugged and kissed all that much in his life. He could get Tobirama used to that. He was already more than glad when Tobirama had hesitantly kissed his cheek and wished him a nice night and that he’d see him tomorrow. Madara wished him the same and stepped away from the door. No declarations of love, no passionate making out. Tobirama clearly wasn’t ready and if Madara was honest with himself he probably wasn’t either.

Tobirama had frozen when Madara kissed his cheek. He wanted to curse himself Madara only had kissed his cheek and he had already frozen. How would he ever deal when Madara at some point wanted to move further? He wasn’t ready for that. One of his clansmates had once mockingly said that Tobirama probably would be terrible in bed when a girl visiting had asked about him. The guy had said that Tobirama was as cold as an iceberg and probably as passionate as one as well. Tobirama didn’t know if he was good in bed. He knew from fighting that for things physical you needed practice. He had none. There was apparently also something else but Tobirama could never quite figure out what that was supposed to be. He didn’t want to disappoint Madara and speed up the process of him getting dumped but by not trying he would also disappoint Madara and that would also speed up the process of him getting dumped. Great, he was in a lose lose situation. Well... He’d lose anyone so he might as well try to not lose as badly.

* * *

Hashirama had called Tobirama in his office twice now and asked what he was trying to do to Madara. Hashirama just didn’t get it. People didn’t become friends with his brother. His brother as a rule was too cold for that. When people became friends with his brother it was usual for some practical reason. When they were on a mission it wouldn’t have been all that odd for Madara and Tobirama to at least get along somewhat but outside of the mission it would be odd. Madara didn’t need help with his paperwork and occasionally even seemed to help Tobi. It didn’t make sense. They spent time together outside of the tower. He didn’t want people to hate his brother but he didn’t like that his brother was stealing his best friend. He understood that sometimes he made Tobi’s life more difficult than it had to be. He knew that it wasn’t always fair. It was just easier. Easier to go along with his friends and easier to have Tobi do his work. Tobi was better at it anyway. Tobi was always better at everything but people. Father used to like Tobi better because Tobi followed orders. Mother used to like Tobi better because Tobi was smart. Sometimes he thought even Mito liked Tobi better. Tobi learned better, Tobi worked harder, Tobi understood things better, Tobi was a better cook, Tobi was a better teacher, Tobi was just better. It was only fair that Tobi did what he was better at and Hashirama did what he himself was better at. Things were easier like that. Easier to give in to that smidgen of jealousy. Easier to give into that tiny bit of resentment that he’d had for Tobirama ever since he’d taken his friend away. The friend Tobirama was taking away once more. He just wanted his friend back. A small part told him he also wanted his relationship with his brother back.

* * *

Madara was at a loss. He’d been with Tobirama for two months now and Tobirama still switched between pulling closer and pulling away. Madara tried to be better but at times it seemed like it wasn’t enough and he didn’t know what he could do. Whenever he offered to introduce Tobirama to his family, Tobirama shied back, asked if he was sure and Madara backpedalled because he didn’t want to make Tobirama uncomfortable. Whenever they went on dates Tobirama seemed to enjoy himself and at the end he sometimes even kissed him back. Then he would pull away, look down and say it was nice before almost running away. Then things went wrong. Madara knew he had a temper and he knew that he had issues getting across feelings right. So he snapped. He asked Tobirama what it was he wanted from him. He asked Tobirama if he even wanted this. And Tobirama had fled. He felt like he was dealing with a skittish cat. A cat that thrived with attention but scratched you if he got too much or if you got too close too fast. He knew you had to leave those cats be and wait for them to come to you. He knew, and he might’ve scared Tobirama away now. He needed help but he didn’t know how to ask for help without messing things up with Tobirama’s ‘let’s keep this to ourselves rule. The rule had been difficult since the beginning but now it just made it seem like Tobirama didn’t want to be with him. So he would do something he might regret even more than yelling at Tobirama. “Izuna, can you keep a secret?”

Izuna lived on secrets. He could keep them perfectly fine but he liked to know them anyway. He liked the trust and he liked the closeness. “Yes. Off course. I’m a ninja remember.” He would’ve been a great infiltrator if he hadn’t been so good at fighting that his family needed him at the frontlines.

“It’s about Tobirama.”

Finally Izuna was going to learn what was going on between the two of them. Izuna would’ve said they were dating if the thought wasn’t so against all of Madara’s principles. He knew not to push too much Madara might back up. He knew his brother well enough now. So he was patient and waited. “Yes?”

Madara almost turned around at that point he couldn’t do this to Tobirama, but he had to do this for Tobirama. He steeled himself to ask the only person outside of Touka and Mito who might be able to help him. “Whenever I try to get close to him he just pulls away. He seems to like it but he seems to not like it as well.”

Izuna hummed. “He’s always like that.” He knew he had to explain this but he didn’t know how to do that without giving away things about Tobirama he wasn’t sure he should share. “He wants you to get close.” He eventually settled.

“Then why does he pull away?” Madara asked frustrated. He didn’t know what to do here and Izuna was being difficult.

“He’s scared you’ll leave.” Izuna was sure Madara would’ve figured that out eventually he was just speeding up the process.

“I’m his soulmate I’m not going to leave!” Madara was really frustrated. He told Tobirama that he loved him. That he would stay with him. Uchiha loved all the way or they didn’t love at all. They liked, sure, but they didn’t love like that. Then he realized what he said. He shouldn’t have said that. Tobirama wouldn’t like it.

Izuna flinched. He hadn’t know that fear of Tobirama ran deep enough to affect his soulbond. Touka had told him she thought Tobirama had a soulmate but he had never been really sure about that. He’d never seen Tobirama act like he had a soulmate.

“Don’t you dare tell anyone.” Madara hissed.

“Ever thought that might be the issue?” Izuna was reeling. How did this happen? When did this happen? That extended mission a while back. They never said anything. Not even to Touka and Tobirama trusted Touka. Madara would’ve shouted it of the rooftops. Like any Uchiha would do.

“He asked for it.” Madara could cry. “He always asks me if I really want that whenever I offer that I want to tell anyone.”

Ah, and there was the crux of the matter. Tobirama was scared Madara would leave and he was giving him the option to do so without any fuss and Madara, like the idiot he was, figured that whenever Tobirama asked it was because he thought Madara would be settling for Tobirama’s wishes. And every time Madara pulled back because he thought Tobirama didn’t want it he confirmed Tobirama’s belief that Madara didn’t really want it. 

“Yes. He asks if you really want that. He thinks you don’t.” Izuna explained. He was aware Tobirama was difficult to get to know. It had taken him quite a while and he had Touka’s help. Madara had to figure it out alone.

“But I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t?”

“Wouldn’t you? Tobirama thinks you’re asking to please him and Tobirama doesn’t want to push.”

“But why? Why wouldn’t I want everyone to know?” Madara was getting really desperate here. This wasn’t making any sense.

“Tobirama is giving you an easy out.” Izuna wasn’t sure how Madara would react when he told him how deep Tobirama’s insecurities went. “For whenever you’ll leave him. And he’s quite sure you will.”

“I wouldn’t!” Madara was really sure he’d said that already. “He’s my soulmate. And he’s amazing!”

“Does Tobi know that? And don’t say you told him because words aren’t going to be enough.” Izuna shrugged. “People have told him that before and left anyway. He’s pulling away because he knows it hurts when he gets too attached.” And Izuna wasn’t going to tell how he figured that one out. “I know it’s unnatural to keep pushing when it feels like he’s pulling away and you shouldn’t ever with anyone but Tobi. With Tobi in this case spelling it out isn’t enough.”

“So what do I do?” No Madara wasn’t crying there was just something in his eye.

“Push. Not for physical closeness. Let him pace that one.” Izuna shuddered he didn’t want to think about that one. “But for all other things. Show him you really want to be close. He tends to give people what they want and show him your wants line up with his. For now he doesn’t see it. Be gentle about it though.” Izuna wasn’t going to say anything about Madara’s behaviour. When Touka told him he spent the entire afternoon burning things down and when he was too tired for a proper fire jutsu he just hit things.

“Thank you.” Madara really wasn’t really crying. He wasn’t. He just wanted to hold Tobi and not let go for now. He wanted to protect him from the world. Wrap him up in blankets and soft things and hide him away. Not like he didn’t want to tell but like he wanted to protect him. He would show that. He could show that.

“Start small.” Izuna advised. “Start the way I did. Lunch at work, sparring, just talking. And ask if you can tell people. Not everyone. Just friends.” Izuna hummed. “I’ll even pretend you didn’t tell me.”

Madara nodded. “Thank you. I’ll….” He wasn’t sure where to start. Wait Tobi was at the tower. He could bring lunch. Fish, Tobi liked fish.

* * *

Tobirama wasn’t expecting it when Madara burst into his office. He wasn’t expecting the bento to be put on his desk either.

“You said you’re busy. You’ll forget lunch so I brought it.” He kissed Tobirama on the cheek and settled across from him. “My mom used to make this.” He continued happily. “It’s really nice, try it.”

Tobirama wasn’t really sure what to think of this. Madara had never made him lunch. He’d pulled him along to restaurants, he even at one memorable event ordered a bunch of stuff and they ate it at his house, and once they had this picnic. He opened the bento and had to admit it looked lovely. He looked up hesitantly and saw Madara’s eager and proud face and hesitantly dug in. It was delicious. More so because Madara made it. He wanted to cry and hug Madara. But they were in the tower and Madara wouldn’t like it. Lunch was one thing, an amazing and lovely thing, but it could be explained as them being friends. Izuna and Touka did it occasionally. Even Mito had once brought him lunch.

“I was thinking….” Madara started. “We could have dinner tonight.”

Tobirama nodded. They’d done that before. It was nice. It was lovely and he would do that as often as possible before Madara left.

“At my house.” Madara was studying Tobirama and saw the shock in his eyes. They’d done this once when Izuna was on a mission but he knew Tobirama knew that Izuna wasn’t on a mission. “With Izuna and Touka, a family dinner." He didn’t add Hashirama there, there was something odd between the two of them.

“Are you sure?” Tobirama didn’t want to push. He knew Madara had asked before but he also knew Madara just did it to make him happy. But Touka and Izuna was small and Tobirama was quite certain they’d suspected something for months.

“I’m sure. I’ve been wanting to show you off for months now. I thought that you might not mind it as much if it was close friends?” He couldn’t be clearer. Could he?

Tobirama just nodded. Yes. Yes he would love that. He would love to have a special place where Madara introduced him to friends. He didn’t know Madara actually wanted this. He just thought…. Never mind. “Yes, I would like that.”

Madara smiled brightly. “Great. I was thinking of making curry. Izuna knows this recipe with fish and I’ve been meaning to try it for months. We could tone down on the peppers. Honestly you Senju have no taste for spices. But we might kill you and Touka otherwise.” Madara remembered one of their first dates when Tobirama nearly threw up because the food was too spicy.

“Every time you eat spicy food your taste buds die a little. That’s why people get used to spicy food.” Tobirama said still staring at Madara. Was this really happening? Maybe it was to make up for the fight they had? That would be bad. “You don’t have to do this just because I like it.”

Madara just waved it off. “Touka would die too if I put in all the peppers. Izuna might kill me if I did. They’ve been working on their relationship for months and Izuna really likes her. They might even be at the sleeping together part. Which is taking unusually long for Izuna.” Madara had never known his brother to be patient but apparently he’d thought wrong.

Tobirama could smile about that. It hadn’t been what he meant but he wanted to hold on to it either way. Before he realized that Madara might want to sleep with someone too. “Do you want to?”

Madara shook his head. “Not until you’re ready.”

The dinner was interesting to say the least. Izuna had pouted because he ‘hadn’t been told’ and Madara had gotten the first shovel talk anyone had ever even dared to give him. Touka then spent half the evening teasing the two of them and she and Izuna talked about how terrible the dates that Madara had planned had been. Tobirama took offense and told Touka and Izuna that the dates had been perfectly lovely. Izuna said he had no taste and that the proof was that he didn’t even eat peppers. Touka obviously took offense to that and the evening ended with Touka challenging Izuna to a spar in the garden and Izuna, while backing of, accidently stepping into the koi pond Madara usually threw him in. Yes, dinner had been nice.

* * *

The next weeks had been really nice too. Madara took Tobirama out for lunch or brought him lunch in the office. Tobirama tried to do the same when he wasn’t too busy. Instead he made enough breakfast for two and brought some over to Madara’s house. He used to do this for Hashirama until Mito took over making them food.

“You can stay here you know?” Madara said. “We don’t have to do anything. We don’t even have to share a bed. We can do whatever you want. But you don’t have to leave in the evening if you’re coming back every morning.” When Madara saw Tobirama start to apologize for showing up every morning he immediately added. “I’d like you here.”

Tobirama flushed a bit. “I would like that too.”

Madara was getting better at reading Tobirama. The slight changes in what he wanted, in what he thought Madara wanted, and what he wanted but was insecure about. When they spend their morning walking to the tower at a leisurely pace they walked into Hashirama and Madara finally learned what some of the issues there were.

“You weren’t in your house and you weren’t in your office.” Hashirama started to Tobirama. There was no hello, none of the hugs Hashirama forced on everyone except apparently his brother.

Tobirama didn’t respond just stood there for a minute. “How can I help you?”

Hashirama dumped a stack of papers in Tobirama’s hands. “These don’t make any sense.” He whined.

Tobirama looked through the titles of the files. “I’ll look at them but you’ll need to sign them once I’m done.”

Hashirama nodded before grabbing Madara’s arm. “I never see you anymore.”

Tobirama looked at the papers again. “My apologies, I’ll have to look these over.” He turned to Madara. “We can continue our conversation later?”

Madara didn’t know what to say for a few seconds before realizing this might be a turning point in his and Tobirama’s relationship. He saw how Tobirama wanted to pull back once more and let him go. He could see Tobirama bracing himself for the blow. He reached out and grabbed the papers and looked them over. “I can help with some of these. I’ll take those. We can continue our conversation over lunch.” He thought he responded perfectly acceptable except both brothers stared at him like he’d grown an extra head.

“But…. Tobi can take care of those.” Hashirama’s lip quivered. “We haven’t talked in ages.”

He might’ve neglected Hashirama a bit he realized but he had also realized that the way Hashirama treated Tobirama wasn’t right. “Tobirama is already swamped in paperwork and it’s only fair that we don’t add ours.” Madara seemed to think for a bit, how would he deal with this? “We can have lunch tomorrow?” He glanced at Tobirama to see if it was okay. Tobirama still seemed to be in a state of shock that Madara hadn’t dumped him outright. He didn’t want to give up breakfast with Tobirama but he knew he wasn’t being completely fair to Hashirama either.

Tobirama nodded. He was already surprised that Madara hadn’t just left him to the paperwork and still wanted to have lunch with him. The small look for permission Madara had sent him also sent a pleasant tingle down his spine. People always abandoned him for Hashirama and he had thought Madara would be the same. Hashirama had been his friend for longer after all. So Tobirama just nodded. “Thank you for helping.” He didn’t know how to address Madara here. Did he say Madara-san as he used to do or did he just switch to Madara? He wasn’t sure how to act in front of Hashirama. What did Madara want him to say?

“I’ll take these to my office.” Madara said with another small smile at Tobirama. “I’ll see you at lunch.” He still found Hashirama’s behaviour odd and would ask Touka about it later.

Tobirama just stood there a few seconds more before nodding at his brother and turning to his own office. His heart was pounding out of his chest and he didn’t know how to cope. Madara hadn’t just left him. Tobirama was more than willing to share as long as he still had a bit of Madara but Madara hadn’t just left him. He had stood there is front of Hashirama and had taken Tobirama’s side. For as far as there were sides in this situation. Madara hadn’t just left him. He didn’t even know he could feel this much relief until he felt it. He didn’t know he had been dreading this moment until it came and went and Madara hadn’t left him. He didn’t know what to do, he wanted to cry tears of joy. He wanted to go to Madara’s office and kiss him. He… he…. he should focus on the paperwork.

* * *

Hashirama just stood there. He had never been pushed aside for Tobirama since their parents. He was a better friend. He was nicer, he was warmer, he was better with people. The clan liked him better. The village liked him better. The dignitaries that visited liked him better. He had been left for Tobirama. No... Wait. He hadn’t been left. Madara had made an appointment with Tobirama and he kept that. That’s fair. That’s normal. He still made lunch plans with Hashirama tomorrow. He didn’t want to lose Madara to Tobirama. Not again. He could keep Madara. Right? Please. He didn’t have the paperwork anymore and he didn’t have Madara to distract him. What to do? He should go to Mito. Mito would know what to do.

Mito had been busy when Hashirama walked into her room. But one look at the confused puppy face Hashirama was making made her put aside her work. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t understand.” Hashirama whimpered. “Madara is always with Tobi and I asked if he wanted to spend time with me today but now we only have lunch tomorrow. He thought it better to help Tobi with his paperwork.” He didn’t understand. He didn’t want to understand. He had been so angry at Tobi for so long and he didn’t really want to be angry again. He didn’t want to be angry anymore. He never really knew how to fix it the first time and back then he hadn't been sure he had wanted to fix it.

“Tobirama does have a lot of paperwork and it’s only fair someone helps him with it.” Mito said spreading her arms to hold Hashirama. She was well aware that Hashirama had sought affection everywhere when his parents didn’t give it to him. She knew Hashirama needed that affection. She also knew that Tobirama needed it too and that Hashirama might not always be fair with giving it. “Isn’t it nice that your brother and your friend get along?”

Hashirama nodded. “Yes.”

“And he will have lunch with you tomorrow?”

“But he has lunch with Tobi today!” Hashirama pouted. “And he is helping Tobi with paperwork. And I think he just wants to spend time with Tobi now.” Hashirama was full out crying now.

“Doesn’t Tobi deserve friends too?” Mito knew that Hashirama might not want to share. Hashirama had never been good at sharing. She had some theories that Hashirama had sought the affection from the trees at one point when he didn’t get enough from humans and that he’d learned some of their behaviour. Tobirama agreed with her there. She also knew that threes didn’t share either. They believed in survival of the fittest and took as much food and sunlight as they could get.

Hashirama just needed to be shown that he had to share occasionally and Madara seemed to be willing to divide his attention. “Yes.” Hashirama mumbled softly. “What if he sees Tobi is better?”

Mito sighed and silently cursed the Senju parents. “Tobirama is different and Madara is just finding a place to be comfortable with the things you don’t like. You don’t like it when he plays shogi right?”

“No.” Hashirama was still pouting.

“So isn’t it better that Madara plays with someone else?”

Hashirama nodded now. “But Madara is with Tobirama sooooo much.”

“He’s learning how to divide his attention. But he’s going to lunch with you tomorrow. You can see he’s trying right?” She sighed. “You had always had to share him with Izuna. He just has to divide his attention a bit more. And when Madara is with Izuna you can spend time with Tobirama or me.”

Hashirama nodded again. He could do that. He should try to build some bridges with Tobi before he burned another one.

* * *

Tobirama was slowly getting used to sleeping in Madara’s bed and not in the guestroom. He was spending more and more time here and the only time he went home was when he needed books and he was slowly leaving those here instead of bringing them back. More and more of his clothes had found a place in the part of the closet Madara had cleared out for him. He knew Madara’s kitchen better than he knew his own. He was slowly getting used to the spices Madara put in his food and he saw more of Izuna than all of his own clan (bar Touka). He nearly dropped all his paperwork when he had told Touka he was going home when he very much intended to go to Madara’s home. When had that become home? And why didn’t he mind it? He was getting used to Izuna storming in at random times of the day, be it five in the afternoon or one in the morning. So he wasn’t surprised when it was just before midnight when Izuna pulled Madara out of his bed.

“One night you’re going to regret this.” Madara grumbled when he followed Izuna to the living room. Where he found a very amused Touka with slightly messy hair and a clear hickey on her neck.

“This could’ve waited till morning you know.” She drawled.

Izuna spluttered. “But… You know. Madara should know.”

“Know what?” Madara sighed tiredly reaching out to a bleary eyed Tobirama. 

Izuna stripped his shirt showing of the beautiful naginata in red and white surrounded by blue cherry blossoms.

Madara didn’t know what the big deal was when Tobirama gasped before laughing. “What?”

Touka lifted the right side of her shirt where just above her hipbone was a very nice matching naginata.

Madara was laughing as well now. “You spend months dating and you only now figure that out?”

“Well.” Izuna replied annoyed. “We were doing things properly.”

“By Senju standards.” Touka added. “Not my idea.”

“Senju standards?” Madara asked raising an eyebrow at Tobirama.

“If you’re serious about a relationship you don’t sleep together until you’ve been together for at least a month. To show you’re in it for more than just someone’s body.” Tobirama explained. “People say that the longer you hold out the stronger the marriage will be.”

“Pure bullshit.” Touka said. “But Izuna thought it romantic to wait until he asked for my hand in marriage.”

“Congratulations with your betrothal.” Tobirama said with a small teasing smile. “Do you want a traditional dinner?”

“No!” Touka shrieked. “I never even should’ve told him about this.” But both Madara and Izuna perked up.

“Traditional dinner?” Madara asked looking between Touka and Tobirama eagerly.

“It’s not really happening anyway.” Tobirama shrugged. “It’s supposed to be held by your closest family member. In Touka’s case me or Anija. In my case Anija. Touka kill Anija if he was there. Her dislike for him has increased quite a bit in the last weeks.”

“It’s ridiculous.” Touka hissed. “We can do nice, close family and friends and no proper customs.”

Both Izuna and Madara turned to Tobirama once more.

“Specific foods in a specific order, close family and elders from both sides of the marriage, specific decorations, times, entertainment, flowers, talks, clothes. It’s mostly formality.” Tobirama summed up.

“It’s boring, restricting and annoying.” Touka added.

“Doesn’t matter much anyway.” Tobirama continued. “I’m quite certain you didn’t ask Hashirama for Touka’s hand so you messed up tradition anyway.”

Izuna sent a slightly dreaded look at Tobirama. “And I have to do this?”

“No.” Touka and unexpectedly Tobirama said. “The customs are old and only half the people abide by them. People mostly do what they like.”

Izuna sagged in relief. “Thank Ametarasu.”

Madara looked at Tobirama. “Do you want any of this for us?”

Tobirama shook his head. “Family dinner would be nice but other than that not particularly.”

Madara steeled himself. Family dinner it was. He would get Hashirama to be nice and not annoying even if he had to kill someone in the process. He had been mad at Hashirama after he found out how much he blamed his little brother for the end of their river meetings. He only met up with him regularly because Tobirama loved Hashirama and because for some weird reason Hashirama was trying to mend bridges with Tobirama. He wasn’t going to stand between that.

* * *

Tobirama and Izuna were sparring the next time he saw Hashirama. He stopped before Izuna did and dodged the last strike Izuna couldn’t stop. “Anija?” He looked at his brother. “Is something wrong?”

Hashirama just stared at his little brother. Stared and realized how much he had abused his own little brother. How much he’d hurt the brother he’d sworn to protect. How much he’d hurt him out of jealousy and a misplaced sense of anger. He remembered how Madara had stormed into his office and demanded that he be allowed to court and then marry Tobirama. He remembers how incredulous he was. He remembers and sees how he’d been wrong about everything. How he’d been unnecessary cruel. He realizes how he had always depended on Tobirama even if he didn’t return the favour. He felt like he couldn’t apologize enough. “I’m sorry.”

Tobirama stared at his brother. “Anija?”

Izuna snorted. “As if that’ll ever be enough.”

“It won’t be.” Hashirama agreed.

Tobirama blinked. “Sorry for what?”

“Everything. I never should’ve treated you the way I have.” Hashirama swallowed. “I don’t have a right to forgiveness…”

“Damn right you don’t.” Izuna hissed.

“I do love you otouto.”

Tobirama’s breath hitched. He couldn’t even remember the last time his brother had said that to him.

“I love you and I’m sorry. And no one no one is allowed to hurt you as I’ve so callously done.” Hashirama kneeled on the ground. “I want to be angry at Madara. For spending more time with you than me. But I can’t be. I want to demand he treat you right. But I don’t have that right. I want you to be happy even if you never forgive me. I have no right to give you my blessing and you don’t need it. But I want you to be happy and if there’s ever anyone who deserves you it’s Madara. I know he’ll love you right. He’ll love you with everything he has and then some. You deserve that. You deserve to be loved and I’m sorry I never treated you right. I do love you. I just loved you wrong and I acted wrong and I somehow forgot I loved you. I’m sorry.”

Tobirama blinked and kneeled opposite of where his brother was now kneeling on the floor. “I can forgive you brother.”

“I don’t deserve that.” Hashirama whispered.

“I don’t care.” Tobirama continued. “It will probably hurt for a long time. Maybe it will never go away.” Tobirama swallowed knowing full well that wounds like that ran deep. “This doesn’t mean that I don’t forgive you. Everyone makes mistakes. Some bigger than others.” He turned his head away a bit when he saw Madara walking towards the training field. He was vaguely aware that Izuna must’ve flared his chakra to call him. He waited till Madara was there to wrap his arms around him and make everything just a little bit better. To give him the strength for these last few sentences he wanted to say. “I love Madara and he somehow managed to show me that he loves me too. It’s not easy but if there’s one thing he taught me it’s that things will get better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that is it. Let's point out that I do not approve of Hashirama's behavior but that it did have a cause. People react in weird ways when they feel like they're about to lose everything and who knows what happens when you're raised by trees.


End file.
